one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Paths Cross...
SPOILERS FOR ROUND THREE. BE SURE TO CATCH UP ON THE REST OF THE TOURNAMENT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS BLOG. One by one, the four most prominent Outsiders approach the towering skyscraper, ragged and tired. From the south, Weather Report calmly walked up to the door, allowing his Stand to forcefully open it with a electrical punch. He headed inside, his only goal to go up. From the north, ARIA used her Bass Drone to explode the entrance open, strolling into the building with huffed up pride and an adamant killer's instinct. From the west, NiGHTS took the more treacherous path by flying into the storm clouds gathering at the peak of the gigantic building, easily beating the others to the top. Finally, from the east, Gordon Freeman stared up at the skyscraper; in his hands, he held an assault rifle, fully loaded and ready for action. Rasing an eyebrow, he cautiously entered the building, activating his suit's light to earn a more luminous view. Using elevators, the other three Outsiders ascended to the top. Simultaneously, they exited their respective, directional elevators. A couple of steps forward and they saw each other, all standing on platforms that led to a meeting point in the middle. Despite, his flight, NiGHTS broke through a wall and landed in front of the western elevator. No one dared to move forward, the air filling with an instense silence to which a booming voice from above suddenly broke without hesitation. Below them was an unseeable abyss, yet it seemed as inviting as a home party by a warm hearth. Somehow. The only sources of light came from miniscule orbs dotting the pathways that lead to the central platform. The air was only seldom cold, yet it sent chills down the spines of all, even the robotic ARIA. Somehow. "Welcome! The Final Four!" The Outsiders gazed up to see a light shine down onto the central platform, along with another platform with a shadowy figure stood atop it. Even with the light from above, no one could clearly make out who the mysterious being was, though they each got a subtle clue of he/she/it looked like from their perspectives. Weather Report could see glowing red eyes facing him. ARIA saw sleek wings attached to it's back. NiGHTS bore witness to long, elongated fingers with ridiculously large nails. Gordon got a glimpse of a dark coat with bronze buttons. "Oh? Taking a closer look are we? Why don't you take another look again?" The Mysterious Figure taunted and it's body seemed to meld into different shapes as a dark, red mist emerged and clouded it. Gordon and NiGHTS widened their eyes in shock, knowing exactly what that mist was capable of. A few moments later and the mist dissipated, reavealing a whole new individual standing on the platform. The Outsiders all saw something different from one another, but the sight was more than enough to take them by surprise. "Jago! You ninja brat! I will have your head!" ARIA shouted, anger and irritation on her voice. 'Jago' glanced to her and smiled. "So you see that ninja monk that has always bothered you. What about you, Mr. Freeman?" He turned to the scientist. Though he didn't speak, Gordon was bewildered. In his vision, the engimatic G-Man stood tall and emotionless, staring into his soul with completely black eyes. "Hmph. Thought I could get a sound from you, how disappointing. Isn't that right, Weather?" 'G-Man' faced the Stand-user, whose face expressed a mix blankness and astonishment. "Aren't you that priest that tried to harm Jolyne?" Weather Report called out. From his perspective, Enrico Pucci was crossing his arms and grinning with amusement. "A priest? Where I come from, no man of the cloth reside, only the corpses of their former, pathetic selves." "Reala!" The angered voice of NiGHTS drew the 'priest's' attention. The Nightmaren was clenching his fists, his normall joyous face now heating up with rage. "You were that one that did this?! I'll send you back to the void!" NiGHTS assured. Sure enough, his crimson-clad rival stood atop the pedestal. "You can try, Nightmaren. But you will fail. Now..." 'Reala' lifted his hands and the platform he was standing on began ascending upwards. "Jago! You won't escape alive!" ARIA charged forward, her remaining drones attaching themselves to the robotic director. Noticing her haste, the other Outsiders chased after the Mysterious Figure. However, before they could even reach the platform, seperate blue portals appeared in their way and sucked them in. In rooms similar to the X-Men's Danger Room, blue portal emerged on opposite sides of each other, each one despositing an individual Outsider and vanished right afterwards. "If you want to get a chance of personally meeting me, you'll have to fight for it!" The Mysterious Figure told them, appearing to them in the form of an ethereal monitor screen. Without haste, the Outsiders glanced to and stared each other down. "Hehehe. Let the Semi-Finals begin!" Gordon Freeman vs NiGHTS ARIA vs Weather Report Category:Blog posts